1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a durable and reliable latch for releasably securing a single in-line memory module or board to its associated connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art relating to this invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,013; 4,737,120; 4,832,617; 4,850,891 and 4,850,892.
It is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,617 is owned by the assignee of the present invention. The subject matter of the present invention in one aspect, constitutes an improvement over the structure disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,617 in that the reference patent included a latch structure that was integrally molded with the socket adapted to receive the memory module, with release of the memory module requiring flexure of the plastic latch member. Experience has indicated that even though means were provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,617 to prevent over stressing of the plastic molded latch member by restricting the degree of its displacement, the greater problem is in effecting displacement of the molded latch member to a degree sufficient to release the memory module because of inaccessability of the latch member to the imposition of a release force. Accordingly, one of the important objects of the invention is the provision of a connector member incorporating a latch that is actually from above to release the memory module by application of a downwardly directed force on a latch lever to impose a bending moment on the latch body.
Another important object of the present invention is the incorporation into a connector member for receiving a memory module of a latch member fabricated from an appropriate inherently resilient metallic material.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a inherently resilient metal latch member that may be manufactured apart from the connector member and mounted thereon in a separate operation to provide a durable and long lasting latch structure for the reliable and releasable retention of a memory module in the associated socket of the connector member.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a latch member for a memory module that is economical to manufacture and reliable in its association with the connector member so as to properly position the memory module in the connector.
Because connectors of the type that receive memory modules frequently incorporate resilient contact members that are delicate, it is important that very little or zero force be required to insert the memory module in the connector member, while providing means for reliably retaining the memory module positively connected to the resilient contacts of the connector member after it is inserted. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide an inherently resilient metallic latch member that incorporates a locking tab that prevents inadvertent release of the memory module from the connector member in which it is mounted.
Experience has taught that memory module differ somewhat in their width and length dimensions due to failure to meet specification tolerances. Accordingly, a still further object of the present invention is the provision of an inherently resilient metal latch structure in combination with a connector member for a memory module that will accept and lock in appropriate position in the connector member memory modules of varying length and width.
It frequently happens that a connector member for a memory module must be mounted on a printed circuit board in an alternate position. Accordingly, a still further object of the present invention is the provision of an inherently resilient metallic latch member that may be accommodated in a connector member in an alternate position to thereby facilitate insertion of a memory module in an alternate position and reliably retain the board in such alternate position while providing the facility for releasing the memory module when necessary.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.